


Girlfriend Experience

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2017, Lesbian Sex, No Strings Attached, Porn, Red Queen Week 2017, Sex Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: The date was much more like a date than Regina had expected it would be. More than once Regina had to remind herself that this wasn’t an actual romantic encounter.





	Girlfriend Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2017 prompt 'Prostitution/Sex Work' and the Red Queen Week Prompt 'Tropes'

When Regina arrived at the restaurant her date was already there. That was a good sign. Regina hated when people were late. The other good sign was that Ruby was just as gorgeous in real life as her pictures.

Ruby stood as Regina approached, and looked genuinely happy to see her. Her smile lit up her face and her eyes were warm. She was either a great actress or she really was pleased to meet her.

In fact she was even more gorgeous in the flesh than in her pictures. She wore a figure hugging red dress, and she wore it perfectly with curves in all the best places.

Ruby leaned in and they shared kisses on the cheeks like they were old friends.

“You look great,” Ruby said. “That is definitely your color.”

Regina didn’t detect even the slightest hint that Ruby's admiration was fake. “Thank you,” Regina smiled and they sat on either side of the table.

Regina's dress was dark purple and made a particular feature of her cleavage.

The date was much more like a date than Regina had expected it would be. Ruby was talkative, but not overbearing, and funny, and she had a sweetness to her that caught Regina off guard. She assumed given her line of work Ruby might be hard, jaded, bored of night after night of being paid company. Regina said notice she had a way of steering the conversation away from herself. A neccesary habit Regina supposed. Ruby seemed deeply interested in Regina and what she had to say. More than once Regina had to remind herself that this wasn’t an actual romantic encounter.

It was amazingly close to the real thing though.

Regina paid the check, which was part of the arrangement.

“So there's a little wine bar I know nearby, if that interests you at all,” Ruby suggested.

Regina had assumed that after dinner they would probably be heading right to the sex part of their night. Some more relaxing time together sounded like a nice idea though.

“Okay, let's go.”

As they left the restaurant Ruby offered her hand. They walked a few blocks, holding hands. The physical contact made Regina think of all the touching they were going to do later. It was a nice night for a stroll, refreshing without being cold.

“You aren't what I expected,” Regina said, a little hesitation in her voice. She had the thought it might be bad etiquette to break the fantasy.

“In what way?”

“I expected...I suppose I expected this to be more sex focused. Flirting and foreplay.”

“Would you prefer that?” Ruby gave Regina's body an appreciative sweep with her eyes.

“No, this has really been great. I'm having a good time.”

"Me too," Ruby squeezed her hand and there was that beautiful sincere smile again.

Ruby led Regina down a narrow alley. She felt a prickle at the back of her neck. This didn’t seem right. Her brain was just conjuring some horrible mugging scenarios when they rounded the corner and sure enough there was a big friendly entrance with the name ‘The Violet Tiara’.

They went in. It was a small, cosy place. It had an intimate, secretive feel. About half the tables and booths were occupied. The colour scheme was all various shades of purple. Regina realised that her dress pretty much fit in perfectly with the designs. On the walls were gold framed pictures, some paintings, some photographs, all of pairs of women hugging or kissing or looking at each other with love or lust. In gold cursive there were also, Regina recognised, quotes from the works of Sappho. There wasn’t a male anywhere to be seen.

Regina had no idea how a gay wine bar had stayed under her radar. Especially one right in the middle of the city.

"How is it I had no idea this place exists?"

“They don't advertise, pretty much the only way to find this place by word of mouth,” Ruby answered. She shared a wave with the woman, a cute redhead with a bewildering mass of hair atop her head. Ruby and Regina settled in one of the empty booths.

A pretty blonde waitress came over right away. “What can I get you ladies?”

“Do you mind if I pick?” Ruby asked.

“Go for it,” Regina nodded.

Ruby chose well. A deep, delicious red. They drank and they fall into relaxed conversation again.

They spent a couple of hours at The Violet Tiara then took a cab to Regina's place.

After the dinner and the wine and the wonderful company Regina was definitely ready to move the night on to the next step. She hoped it didn’t show but this was the first time she had done this. The recommendation for Enchanted Escorts had cone from a friend of a friend and after checking out their website Regina had opted for a ‘Girlfriend Experience’ with Ruby. So far it had been worth every penny.

“Drink?” Regina offered as she led the way through her apartment. It was minimalist and spacious with a great view of the city.

“I'm good,” Ruby said, “You have a really nice place here."

On a normal, real date, Regina knew how things worked: You let things develop and you shared sweet first kisses. But this wasn’t a really date and they both knew that sex was guaranteed instead of an unknown factor. It was all paid for after all. Tonight was about beautiful company, hopefully wonderful sex, and absolutely no strings of any kind.

“Would you like to show me your room?” Ruby said. Their eyes met and that was it. No complexity or drama to be found anywhere.

In the bedroom they didn’t kiss like two people who wanted to feel each other out. Their kisses weren’t sweet or romantic. They kissed like people who wanted to fuck.

Their shoes were left in a pile by the bedroom door. Regina's dress hit the floor first. While Regina stepped out of the pool of purple fabric Ruby told her “You look fucking amazing.”

Which was true.

Regina and been to one of her favourite boutiques and bought a sumptuous black and dark purple lingerie set. She knew of course she didn’t really need to impress or attract Ruby but it all added to the fun and she enjoyed feeling sexy.

Ruby's hands settled on Regina's hips and she drew her close. “What do you want?” she kissed Regina's neck.

“Clothes off,” Regina tugged impatiently at the zipper on the back of Ruby's dress.

Ruby kissed Regina's neck again then turned around. Regina eased the zip down and Ruby slipped off her dress. A large tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon on the back of Ruby's left shoulder was revealed.

Kissing and touching and sharing whispers that became increasingly explicit they got on the bed. Over the next few minutes their underwear joined the rest of their clothes on the off-white carpet. Regina discovered Ruby's nipples were pierced with twin silver barbells.

Regina ended up on her back and Ruby worshipped her body like she was a queen. She touched Regina all over, hands and mouth working exquisite magic. Lips. Neck. Breasts. Stomach. Hips. Thighs. 

Ruby asked questions. Like this? Harder? More? She picked up on the way Regina's body responded and explored to find what made her moan and gasp and whimper.

Ruby talked dirty and, yeah, she found out that Regina liked it.

Inevitably Ruby ended up down between Regina's legs. She kissed and lightly bit and sucked on the inside of Regina's thighs. “You have such a beautiful pussy,” Ruby said reverently before leaning in and inhaling deep through her nose. “Fuck you smell so good.” Looked up into Regina's eyes she closed the space and took a long lick up her arousal slicked sex. “You taste even better.” She made a low sound of appreciation at the back of her throat and licked again.

Soon two of Ruby's fingers joined the party, curling into Regina's pliant heat. Tongue and fingers worked in harmony, stoking the fire until finally it burst into pure bright bliss.

 

***

 

Hours later Regina returned to her bedroom after seeing Ruby out to her cab. The room smelled like sex. Regina picked up the vibrator (added into the mix at some point) from the bed and set it on the nightstand. She'd clean it in the morning. She got under the sheets.

Before going to sleep she grabbed her phone and logged onto Enchanted Escorts. A quick look told ger that Ruby had a night available in two weeks time. Regina made the appointment. Ruby had earned a new repeat client.


End file.
